tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
One Foot in the Grave
Log Title: One Foot in the Grave Characters: Backblast, Cerebros, Dust Devil, Scales, Spike Location: Iacon Medical Center Date: January 22, 2020 TP: Summary: Cerebros is dying mildly injured and recovering, Spike is turning 50. Category:2020 Category:Logs As logged by '' Scales '''Log session starting at 10:27:54 on Wednesday, 22 January 2020.' Cerebros is laying on the med table while the medbot checks him out. The battered body of Cerebros lies still as the med bot tends to his shattered remains (okay, he may be a bit over-dramatic, but he sure is sore and feels like total slag - like everyone else does the day after sparring - but this is his first). Cerebros lets out a faint groan in pain as the med-bot 'pulls' a dent out from his frame. Scales peers out of her office, curious as to what the noise is about. She tilts her head at seeing that Cerebros is the one on the slab and bounds over. The tiny dragon head peeks over the edge. "You okay?" Cerebros nods and looks up. "I'm fine..." he says weakly. Just leave me. The medical bot is tending to me. Go work on the others if you need. Scales has a moment, so she curiously looks and sniffs Cerebros over, then checks his chart. "Damage doesn't look too bad. Did you fall or somethin'?" Cerebros looks over in surprise, but then tries to mask it. "No...was engaged in combat with Delusion in the arena. She was attempting to blast Dust Devil." He continues to lay down, letting the med bot tend to his fallen form. Scales ohs. "Must not have been a long fight, then. This isn't even enough to stress your self-repair systems." Cerebros turns his head to Scales. "What? Are you sure?" Scales nods. "I mean, dents are annoying, so it's better to get 'em stretched out just so you don't have to work around 'em while they settle. But these aren't deep enough to impact movement. If it were a survival situation, I'd pass you to keep going an' save supplies for more serious injuries." She grins. "But we're not out in the field, so you don't hafta wait." GAME: Cerebros PASSES a COURAGE roll of High difficulty. Cerebros nods slowly. He gets that. "Well...yes. I understand that. I'm still able to do my duties. I don't think I specifically expressed that I was mortally wounded or - " "OWWW!" Cerebros cries out as the medbot puts another 'seal' on one of his surface dents and then 'pulls' the dent out. Scales thinks about how Springer sat quietly and sipped his drink while she worked on a giant gash in his arm and does her best not to giggle at Cerebros. But her optics have a bit more yellow in them than normal, betraying her amusement. "Some stretches after you get these worked out might not be a bad idea. Repairs settle better with easy movement, an' you can notice if anything seems stiff." Cerebros slowly gets up and sits at the table. He slowly goes to lower himself from the med table. He nods to Scales and the med bot. "Thank you...both of you...for tending to my inuries." Dust Devil stretches as he walks into the medical bay. A bright smile on his face. "Scales! Is the patient gonna live? Or do I have ta postpone day 2 of his training." He strolls in looking a bit scuffed but clearly not affected by any recent battles. Cerebros looks over at grouses at Dust Devil. "I'm fine." He winces in pain as he stretches. Think of anyone who overdid it in a workout, then is feeling it the next day. "Ohhh..." he numbles as he stretches out the battle from yesterday. Scales watches Cerebros stretch, tail tip twitching. She keeps her mouth shut, though. Any commentary is unlikely to be helpful. Dust Devil says, "Oh come on Cerebros. The only cure fer what ails are the scales of the dragon that bit ya." He grins at his bit of pun-ishment made at Scales' expense." GAME: Cerebros FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Cerebros blinks and shakes his head in confusion at Dust Devil. "Huh? Like...MORE combat?" Scales does giggle now. "Maybe just some ramblin' around? Though I guess you're probably not gonna want to climb up high things an' jump off 'em like I do. Or Dusty does." Dust Devil says, "Or armwrestle Delusion....though he might have a fightin chance now that she's a lefty. Wonder how long it'll take her ta get used ta that hook...." Spike walks in to check to see how everyone is doing. He was hoping to get home today, but it looks like mechanical difficulties on the shuttle are going to prevent that. Scales blinks. "What?" Spike stops and looks at Scales "What?" Scales ers. "Dusty.. she lost her hand?" Cerebros looks at Scales and pleads "I'm sorry! It was a stupid error on my part! I wasn't expecting to be engaged in combat, and I still had my laser set for 'combat' - when she pulled her weapon on Dust Devil, I...I panicked, and reached in, and got my weapon, and tried to disarm her!" Dust Devil grins at Scales and winks. "Ya shoulda seen Cerebros totally disable it! He was amazing." That's when he spies SPike. "Enjoyable continued existance and marked anniverary occasion!" WHen Cerebros pipes up he grins at Scales, "See, he tried to disarm her but only got the hand." GAME: Spike PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. Spike squints at Dust Devil, THEN he gets what he says. "Oh...thanks!" Scales blinks. "Issit your birthday?" she asks Spike. She speaks Smartaft, it seems, but may need clarification. Spike nods reluctantly. "Yeah..." He adds "Was hoping to get home today, but it looks like there's an issue with the shuttle, and..." He adds "Better to fix the issue here than up there..." he gestures up. Cerebros looks at Scales and Dust Devil "I have taken the necessary contingency plans the next time...IF there's a next time I'm in that dreadful place. Before I step foot in that place, I will ensure that my pistol setting is NOT on a combat setting!" Scales shifts gears back to that topic, tilting her head at Cerebros. "Was she mad about it?" Dust Devil grins, "No. We both congratulated him on the excellent hit." He smiles and then tosses a square object in Spike's direction. "Spike...Catch!" Cerebros looks at Dust Devil in amazement "That's her when she's NOT mad? She looked like she could have taken my head off!" GAME: Spike FAILS an AGILITY roll of Immense difficulty. Spike grins at Cerebros "Well, congrats, you broke your combat cherr - " Just as he says that, an object flies his way. "Woah!" He grabs the box, and fumbles it before catching it before it falls on the ground. Scales huhs. "Well, the Dominicons are always kinda scary," she admits. Spike looks at the box and gives a quizzical look at Dust Devil. He slowly moves to open it, but looks at Dust Devil again. "Do you want to help me open this?" Cerebros sighs and says "Next time I see her, I need to apologize." GAME: Spike PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of High difficulty. Spike looks at Cerebros, but keeping an eye on Dust Devil's 'gift' - what's in the box?! He looks up at Cerebros "I don't know Delusion too well, but I think if you keep engaging her, you may unintentionally make her more aggressive...like, make her think back to that event, and it may cause her to want to go after you more." He adds "Whereas if you let it drop, she MAY forget about it in a few days." Dust Devil rolls his optics, "If you apologize she's liable ta be harder on you next time. They respect standing up for yourself and putting in the effort like you did. Thank her for the spar and hope she's recovred from her last bout and move on." Scales blinks. "How badly did she get hurt? I mean, a lot of stuff can be repaired pretty quickly if you've got a good medic." Spike nods. "It's sort ... well, it's hard to describe, but in human terms, it's sort of like 'ripping a band-aid' open, sometimes, it's best just to walk away." He shrugs to Scales. "It was a good hit, messed up her hand pretty good, but...from afar, I would think it would just be maybe 30 minutes tops in a med bay with even an average medic." He looks at Dust Devil "Okay, help me open this. It's not that I don't trust you it's just..." He adds "Okay, I don't trust you." Cerebros looks over at Dust Devil and asks tentitively "Do you think I have a rival now? Like...someone who will swear to do me in for what I did?" Spike shakes his head at Cerebros "If you keep confronting her and apologizing to her, you may. But right now, probably not." Scales nods, understanding that comparison, at least. "I dunno if they're the grudge-carryin' type or not," she admits to Cerebros. "I just know that Knightmare thinks I'm cute for some reason." Spike grins at Scales "Well...you are...in ...you know...in a very competent, and adept in combat way." Scales tilts her head quizzically at Spike and blinks her rainbow-colored optics. Spike closes his eyes and nods to Scales "Cute isn't a bad thing. I was just saying...you're both - you can be cute, but you can be ruthless and efficient as well." Dust Devil snickers, "I'm bigger and not as afraid of ya scales, yer adorable in a little pyromaniacal way." He looks at the package. "Uh uh...you touched it, it's your present." Spike frowns and mumbles "Fine..." He looks up at Dust Devil "I know I've been a bit de-aged, but this is my 50th birthday, if this kills me, well..." he adds "I'll find a way to pay you back." Scales hmms. "Isn't 50th that birthday that humans celebrate with black balloons?" Spike opens his gift and blinks, half in surprise about the thoughtfullness, and half in surprise it's NOT a trap! "It's...it's..." He studies it and looks even more moved. "It's a digital journal?!" Dust Devil says, "Well yeah...But you like writing. So, it takes what you put on the sleeves...err 'paper' and saves it. You can even have it put in print form AND as it is. But this allowes you to doodle in the corners and whatever and the double sheets mean you can have designs that you can overlay on each other and it'll save that too."" Spike grins and looks at the sleeves. He shakes his head. "Amazing...this is ... this isn't like the clumsy Earth ones, this actually feels like paper!" He grins and walks over to Dust Devil and hugs the trouble-making Autobot. "Thanks so much!" As he's hugging Dust Devil he asks quizzically "So...it's saved to MY private storage area, right? No one else can access it?" Dust Devil points out a few things. "Probably shouldn't wave that around any goverment agencies since theres a bit of cybertronian tech and all involved. There's ports for Micro SD or even a jump drive. You can link it to yer account and all and Jazz can make the encryption better if ya ask probably." He winks at Scales. "ANd tombstones." Scales hmms thoughtfully. "We could have a party. Might be kinda hard to get cake ingredients, but decorations are easy." Spike looks at Dust Devil with concern "Tombstones?!" Spike shakes his head and chuckles. "Nah, it's cool..." he adds "I'll do family stuff when I get back, maybe tomorrow, but thanks for the thought, Scales." Scales awwws. "Parties are fun! Though I think there's supposed to be spooky music and stuff for this kinda one." Spike grins and says "I think you're thinking of Halloween parties...getting old...isn't fun, but it's better than the alternative." Dust Devil pulls up a pic on the computer and shows it to Spike. Older than dirt is on the tombstone candle in the pic. "NOno...it says birthday." Scales nods. "Black balloons, tombstones, creepy music..." Spike looks at the picture and shakes his head. "Yeah, but thankfully, all of that stuff is on Earth. So, the best way to celebrate this day before I head back is to help out in any way to defeat the Decepticons." Scales poohs. "We can -get- music and make the rest..." Dust Devil smiles at Spike and chuckles, "Well glad yer spendin it here....even if it's against yer will. But hey Hostage parties can be fun also!" Scales huffs a laugh. "Not usually my job.." Spike frowns slightly at Dust Devil and looks at his journal. "Technical difficulties don't really constitute a 'hostage situation.'" He adds "I could always ask Omega to give me a ride home." He pauses "He'd say 'no,' but still...I have the freedom to ask." Scales hmms. "We could do -something- fun.." GAME: Spike PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of High difficulty. Spike grins and looks around. "Heyah, helping you in the repair bay IS fun." He adds "In fact, with Crosscut's orders, I've come to look forward to ANY time I can get back in the repair bay." He looks at Dust Devil and Scales. "See...this is fun. Right?" Scales gives Spike a look that says a lot about how much of an Old Man he's being right now. Spike blinks and looks at Scales. "What?" He walks up to the worktable and puts a few tools in his tool belt, ready to get Scales' instructions. Scales shakes her head. "I guess tidying up can be fun with the right music." Cerebros approaches Scales and tilts his head. "So...you just used 'humor' - or was that statement factual?" Scales ums.. "Can you get Spike to have fun?" Cerebros looks at Spike and says evenly "Spike?" Spike secures his toolbelt to his coveralls and puts on his workgloves. He loosk up at Scales "What? This is fun. I love getting back to working with my hands!" Dust Devil walks over to where the different tools are . He opens it up and returns to Spike offering the handled tools use on wire. "Here...now you can tell Carly that we got you Strippers for your birthday." ' Combat Medic Starlock says, "Backblast, was just talking about you :p"' Spike frowns and tries to grab one of the tools. "Yeah, right. That'll go over awesome." GAME: Spike PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of High difficulty. Spike grabs one of the tools. Scales giggles. "There's not much to -do- right now. Not a lotta injured at the moment. I guess if you wanted to go over somebody's systems for maintenance." She eyes Dust Devil and Cerebros. Cerebros gives a confused look at Spike "strip..per?" Spike shakes his head. "It's nothing. Dusty's just ... using 'humor'." Dust Devil looks at Spike, "Aww come on, yer so not fun." He grins at Scales. "Any plans fer today other than throwing Spike a birthday bash?" Spike folds his arms and looks at Dust Devil "No...we don't have the resources." Scales hmphs. "We do, too! It's not like we're off in some frontier somewhere with nothin' around." Backblast wanders into the medical bay "Evening all." Cerebros looks over and drops his communicator as he sees Backblast enter. "Backblast!" he gasps, as if he hasn't seen him in months. Dust Devil laughs, "HAh Spike we're celebratin one way or another. Even if I gotta raid Wheeljack's lab for something ta really kick it off." He turns when he hears a familiar voice, "Backblast!" He uses his forcefield to push Cerebros communicator across the floor so he can say hi to Backblast first. "How've ya been? Need any supplies?" Scales peeks up from the floor and waves to the sniper. Cerebros frowns and ducks past Backblast and goes to get his communicator. He looks at Dust Devil and says cooly "That was unnecessary." Backblast chuckles "Doing good." he says, nodding to Cerebros. "Sup." He says quietly... and as soon as Dusty gets close, BB cuffs him around the back of the head. "That wasn't very nice." Backblast also waves to Scales. Spike gives a respectful nod to Backblast and waves. "Heyah, Backblast. Good to see you again." Dust Devil acks and rubs his head, "Ow. ya shoulda seen what I did ta him yesterday." He manages a grin. "Darnit, thought I've gotten away from gettin Processordusted..." Backblast frowns "Has he agreed to a prank war?" he folds his arms, leaning on Kingslayer. "If not, you can expect a lot more processor-dusting... what don't we got the resources for?" Scales grins at Backblast. "It's Spike's birthday! He's 50 years old now! So, we wanted to throw him a party with balloons and decorations an' stuff." Spike rubs the bridge of his nose. "No...we've got..." he shakes his head. "Thanks, but my family's got it covered when I get back to Earth." He nods to Scales "Thanks, though" he smirks. Backblast blinks a bit "It's your birthday, Spike? Huh. Happy birthday!" he starts opening compartments on his form and ferreting through them. Eventually, he finds what he's looking for and pulls out a small wooden case. "I was gonna give this to Encore for his research, but I think this is a better idea." He says, handing the box over to spike. In the case, there's a bottle of hundred-year-old Scotch single malt whiskey. Dust Devil makes a face. "Hah, no someone has put me as an ambassador and Cerebros is currently my assistant and I'm his mentor....or mental...something like that." He looks at Spike, "That's only half yer family....ya can't ferget all of us." Spike gives a look of gratitude toward Backblast. "Oh, Backblast...you shouldn't! Honestly...than..." He looks at the date - and his eyes widen. "A hundre..." he looks at Backblast in amazement "A hundred year old? How...how did you even? How the hell did you even come across this?!" Spike blinks and shakes his head. "This...this is VERY...rare." He looks at Backblast, "Thank you so much, but honestly, you may want to hold onto this." He adds "This is damn near priceless." Backblast waves his hand "I got no use for it, Spike." He says. "It's glass. With what I do, and where I go, it'll only break. I don't... I don't have stable digs, nor do I want them. I only have what I can carry, and glass is fragile. Better you have it - drink it, keep it, it's my gift to you." Spike grins and shakes his head, "Thank you so much, Backblast. I'm not going to drink it...yet, BUT...I'll keep it in a safe place." He looks at Backblast. "If this war ends, I WILL break the seal." Dust Devil grins at backblast. "Yer always welcome ta crash at the old base...course might have ta be careful of khamsen and all the activity in Altihex. Ain't likin what's brewin right now. Especially after what the con told me." Scales discreetly sniffs at the bottle, curious if any of the smell escapes it. Spike shows Scales the bottle. He looks at Scales "This has been sealed for a hundred years, can you believe it?" He adds "I can't in good heart open it quite yet." Backblast smiles "And if I live to see it, Encore's got some pre-war stuff stashed away... he doesn't know I know where it is. I'll nick a keg or two so I can share a drink with you." Scales huhs. "From what I've read, the longer whiskey's been aged, the less there is of it. Does that mean it gets concentrated?" Spike nods, keeping the bottle near Scales. "Yeah...almost like time 'distills' it. It was most likely near the seal...now...not so much, even though it's 'sealed' - but back when they made this, even though when they believed it was 'fully' sealed, the technology wasn't there to make it COMPLETELY sealed...if that makes sense." Scales nods. "Cork's porous!" Backblast nods "Apparently it gets better with age." He looks to Dust "I might crash there for a little bit, but you know me, man. Don't like to settle in one place for too long." Dust Devil nods, "I'm nervous about it bein discovered especially with all the activity in Altihex. But I'm kinda stuck at Valvolux fer the time being." Spike gives a respectful nod to Backblast. "I'll take this back to Earth and keep it in a safe place. Thank you again." Scales tilts her head at Dust Devil. "How's things going there, Dusty?" Dust Devil says, "WHich place? Valvolux seems ta be goin fine. I've not been kicked out as Ambassador. But the thing with that Khamsen guy has Deathsaurus nervous. He played me a bit of a message left from Megatron in which mentioned that there would be peace when He had won and there was no free will."" Spike frowns deeply. "I wish I could say that shocked me...but it doesn't from Megatron." Scales nods and sighs. Backblast frowns a little. "No. But... what's this I hear about three big-name Cons being uneasy?" Spike nods "Yeah, Starscream isn't much better than Megatron." He adds "Not that he's exactly a peace-loving activist, but at least Shockwave could be appealed that it's 'logical' to attain peace." Dust Devil says, "The lack of free will is what makes me nervous. And the fact that he's kinda targeted on the neutrals. With the cons being nervous it...well...it ain't good. Some are too afraid ta stand up ta him." Scales gargoyles as she listens, but has nothing to add to this discussion. Spike looks over at Dust Devil. "I know Fortress Maximus is due to go back to Earth soon, but what would you think Crosscut think about employing Fort Max outside their area as protection?" He adds "Or would having something that big outside their walls be viewed as an invasion...which, obviously, is the furthest thing we want." Backblast stays quiet to listen too, leaning on Kingslayer. Dust Devil says, "Ain't sure what ta say. I know Emirate Xaaron is apparently not going to be at the meeting in person. There's a mix of those who ARE gonna be there but ummmm....I don't know. it don't quite feel right. "" Dust Devil says, "Fort Max being near might ust stir up trouble."" Spike nods and sighs "Plus...I GOTTA get back home." He nods to Cerebros "AND...Fort Max needs to get on Earth sooner than later." Cerebros frowns slightly at that. Backblast sniffs "This sounds like it needs quiet observation." Backblast comments. Scales hmms. "Which area were you thinking of havin' Fort Max by?" GAME: Spike FAILS a LEADERSHIP roll of Very High difficulty. Spike shrugs immediately. "Uh...no idea." He adds "If I was going to talk to Crosscut or Optimus about it, I would say somewhere far enough away to not block ANY routes in and out of the area, and not intimidate the inhabitants...but...close enough to show that if Megatron even attempts to stick his head in the area, he's going to seriously regret it." Cerebros says evenly "Fortress Maximus is not yours to command, Spike..." Spike nodnods to Cerebros. "I didn't say he was. He's his own living, breathing being. And we know enough not to start a fight, that's the last of our wants, but...just saying, if Megatron threatens, we want to make sure the area can be protected against his tyranny." Scales blinks. "So, uh, watchin' the meeting?" Backblast listens quietly. "That I can do." Spike grins. "Now...if Crosscut wants me there for the meeting...I'd be happy to appear, but then...if things get hairy, it's going to take me awhile to GET to Fort Max if he's a few kilometers out." Dust Devil says, "I need ta find out if I'm wanted there or if it will cause issues cause I'm supposed ta be in Valvolux." Log session ending at 17:53:20 on Wednesday, 22 January 2020.